


You once loved a boy.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory sounds like heartbreak,<br/>and you like to think that there was more to the two of you than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You once loved a boy.

You once loved a boy who tasted like victory,

and smiled like hunger.

 

He screamed your name across the court

for you to follow

and your heart reached his palm,

the boy could feel it beating against his fingertips

before letting it go.

 

He thinks the most precious things are free,

believes that the sound the ball makes against the floor resembles a heartbeat,

gives you a delighted laugh when he finds out you think the same .

 

He believes in your shared passion until he doesn’t,

when everything crumbles around both of you

and you fall like a whirlpool of words,

hurting each other with the broken

pieces of what you weren’t able to say.

 

You do not know what victory is any more,

you’ve lost the meaning of the word in the middle of the rain,

in the way his eyes turned darker and darker

until the light was all gone

 and you were standing alone in the penumbra of your dreams.

You screamed and screamed, but neither of you

 could listen to the other because

all you were able to hear were your own thunderstorms.

 

Victory sounds like heartbreak,

and you like to think that there was more to the two of you than that.

 

You once loved a boy who tasted like victory,

and smiled like hunger.

You still love him, even when it hurts, even when you shouldn’t,

even when he stops smiling and makes fun of everything you both believed in.

 

But there’s tiredness in his voice, 

in the way he makes himself dimmer and dimmer,

caging his own light in hopes of being able to feel how he used to,

and you’re about to break him free.

 

Your skin touches and is almost muscle memory,

the way in which both of you move your hands/arms/beings

to bump into the other.

He tells you it’s the last time,

to you it sounds like it’s a new beginning.

 

You told him that you’d be there for him if he ever wanted to talk,

but you never thought it’d take him months of silence and apathy

for him to bare himself to you.

But you’re glad, it means he still trusts you,

it shows that you  are important to him too.

 

You did not mean to,

but you remind him about everything he lost,

the things he took for granted.

You also show him what is his for the taking,

if he wants to,

dares to.

 

You play basketball together,

in a new team that is the old one but healthier,

happier than how it was by the end of middle school.

You don’t need the sound of the ball to fill the silence,

because there’s no silence,

and you’re glad that all this joy,

all this teasing between old miracles/teammates/friends,

makes him unable to hear

the sound your heart makes when you practice passes with him.

 

Maybe you’re no longer light and shadow,

but you’re still two boys who loved basketball too much

and who never knew how to let go of each other’s hands/smiles/dreams.

 

(You do not hear it and he never says it,

but it was always you.)


End file.
